Kibougame Accademy AND Despair Student - Bleach Ver -
by Takuya Fernandes
Summary: Kurosaki memiliki hidup layaknya orang biasa, datang kesekolah, belajar, makan, ngobrol lalu pulang. tapi pada suatu ketika seorang temannya membawakan pesan yang sekaligus mengubah hidup yang damai menjadi hidup penuh keputus-asaan. untuk lebih lanjut silakan membaca fic ini...HEHEHEHEHEEHE


Haloo... ini adalah first fic-ku... jadi kakak-kakak bisa melihat typonya diriku..

sebenarnya dulu aku pernah bikin fic dengan users yang lain, berhubung sudah lama tidak dipakai jadinya lupa Password...

aku akan ceritakan sedikit mengenai fic ini...

fic ini mengambil tema tempat dari anime DANGANRONPA, dan karakternya BLEACH, untuk masalah kasus-kasusnya aku sedang mencari reverensi...mungkin jika kakak-kakak mau mambantuku, silakan ketik di Review...

Terakhir... aku harap kakak-kakak bisa menikmati ini fic, walaupun pasti ada kesalahan..

SELAMAT MEMBACA..

* * *

DISCLAIMER : BLEACH punya Tite Kubo, aku hanya meminjam.

IDEA STRORY : DANGANRONPA (SPKIE CUNSOFT)

**PROLOG**

"Kurosaki-kun ? Kurosaki-kun ? bangunlah" kata seorang perempuan berambut orange panjang yang sedang menggoyangkan badan orang yang dipanggilnya 'Kurosaki-kun'.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tertidur di sini ? cepat bangun ! yang lain sudah menunggumu" katanya lagi.

"Hmm...mmm..ada apa inoue ? bukannya ini masih jam istirahat siang ?" akhirnya orang itu pun bangun dengan setengah-setengah.

"Tidak, sekarang bukan jam istirahat siang. Sekarang sudah malam" kata perempuan yang dipanggil Inoue tadi.

"Malam ? yang benar ?" lelaki itu tampak tak yakin apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu.

"Aku juga tidak bisa memastikannya, tapi coba lihat jam dinding di atas papan tulis itu" itu menunjuk ke arah papan tulis yang ada di depan mereka. Lelaki itu melihat apa yang ditunjukan perempuan itu dengan teliti.

"Jam... tiga ?, bisa sajakan ini masih sore..." kata lelaki itu.

"Tapi kata **KON**, ini sudah malam. Kau tidak bisa memastikanya karena jendelanya sudah dikunci dengan rapat"

"**KON** ? siapa dia, dan apa maksudmu jendelanya terkunci dengan rapat..." Inoue pun bergeser sedikit agar Kurosaki bisa melihat apa yang ada di belakang Inoue. Dan benar ternyata, semua jendela sudah terkunci dengan paku yang sangat besar bahkan tidak teratur, seperti dipasang secara mendadak.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?"

CHAPTER 1 : **Sekolah Harapan** dengan Murid penuh Ke **Putus Asa-an**

Hari yang biasa dengan murid yang biasa saja sudah merupakan pandangan sehari-hari bagi pemuda ini. Tubuh tinggi, berambut orange dan memiliki wajah sanggar ini, selalu melewati harinya dengan cara yang biasa. Seperti, datang kesekolah hanya belajar, makan dan pulang. Mari kita sebut dia **Kurosaki Ichigo**. Tapi ada yang membuat orang ini dipandang oleh murid lainnya, yaitu **Lucky. **Dalam beberapa undian sekolah dia selalu mendapat hadiah utama, bahkan dia pernah mendapat voucher makan siang selama 3 bulan.

Hari ini adalah pertengahan semester pertama tahun kedua bagi Ichigo. Dia sudah 2 tahun berada di** Sekolah Harapan**. Kenapa dinamakan begitu ? karena kepala sekolah **Bapak Genryuusai** mengingikan muridnya menjadi harapan bagi bangsa.

"Oh, ternyata kau rupanya, Ichigo" tiba-tba seseorang berpakaian rapih dengan tatapan arogant menyapa Ichigo yang sedang berjalan.

"Byakuya ? sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawabnya sinis. **Byakuya Kuchiki**, adalah salah satu murid yang dijuliki **Sang Pewaris**. Dia adalah pewaris keluarga **Kuchiki, ** yang merupakan pemilik saham terbesar negeri ini. Sifat mereka yang arogant itu karena didasari oleh para **penjilat** yang menginginkan hartanya. Bahkan ada yang sampai-sampai kursi belajarnya dibuatkan oleh seniman ternama dengan bahan dari emas. Betapa keras usaha para penjilat itu untuk mendapatkan harta Kuchiki.

"Kau sedang menunggu Rukia ?"

"Ku bilang itu bukan urusanmu, enyalah dari pandagangku, kau membuat aku mual" katanya.

"Baiklah, salam buat Rukia klo begitu" **Rukia Kuchiki** merupakan **Adik** dari Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia adalah seorang **kutu buku** yang belajarnya hanya belajar saja. Saat Kurosaki bertanya kenapa dia hanya belajar saja, Rukia hanya menjawab **"Agar bisa berguna bagi Kakak nanti, bila dia sudah sukses"**.

Kurosaki pun kembali melajutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas 2-A yang merupakan kelasnya. Dijalan dia melihat beberapa orang terkenal, seperti** Grimmjow Sang Ketua Gang**, **Ishida Uryu Sang Pemain All Star Pemanah**, **Yasutora Sado Sang Pelatih Termuda** dan **Inoue Orihime Sang Penyanyi Idol.**

"Betapa enaknya hidup mereka memiliki julukan yang diluar kemampuan orang biasa" keluh Ichigo.

Sebelum dia membuka pintu kelasnya, dia dipanggil seseorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri didekat jendela koridor kelasnya.

"AH, Kurosaki-senpai !" panggilnya.

"Oh, Hinamori. Ada apa ?"

"Aku membawa **Pesan** dari Kepala Sekolah, katanya harap dibaca saat jam istirahat siang" katanya sampil memberikan sepuncuk surat kepada Ichigo.

"Pesan ? untuk apa ?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi aku juga **mendapatkannya**. Lihat !" dia pun menyodorkan surat yang bertuliskan _**'Kepada : Hinamori Momo, Super Duper High School Princess'**_.

"Super Duper High School Princess ? apa maksudnya ? apa karena kau ratu dari negara lain ?" tanya Ichigo sambil meneliti surat yang diterima oleh Hinamori. Ichigo pun penasaran dan melihat suratnya.

"**Kepada : Kurosaki Ichigo, Super Duper High School Luckers** ?"

"Jadi menurut Senpai bagaimana ?" tanya Hinamori.

"Aku juga tidak tau, apa kau mendapatkan surat untuk yang lainnya ?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak, katanya kepala sekolah, kita akan jadi orang terakhir yang mendapatkan surat ini"

"Orang terakhir ? jadi ada juga orang yang menerima surat selain kita"

**DIIIIINGGG...DOOOOONG...DIIIINNNNG...DOOOOONGGG**

"Ah bel sudah berbunyi, aku harus kembali ke kelas" kata Hinamori buru-buru.

"Hinamori... jika kau mau membuka surat itu, lebih baik bersamaku.. aku takut ada apa-apa" kata Ichigo khawatir.

"Hmmmm... oke, nanti aku E-mail Senpai klo mau buka ini surat, DAAAAAHHH" Hinamori pun pergi dengan berlari dengan kencang.

"Orang terakhir ?"

**Istirahat Siang**

Ichigo tidak bisa berkonsentrasi akan pelajar karena sepuncuk surat yang dia dapat dari kepala sekolah. Surat ini terus menghantui pikirnya, apa yang tertulis di dalam surat ini ? kenapa harus jam istirahat siang ? Ichigo yang penasaran langsung keluar kelas dan terkejut melihat Hinamori sudah ada di depan pintu kelas. Hinamori pun ikut terkejut melihat pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Senpai !? ada apa ?" tanya Hinamori cepat.

"Ayo kita ke atap, kita buka surat ini bersama" Ichigo pun menyeret Hinamori paksa ke atap.

**Atap Sekolah**

"Kau siap ?" tanya Ichigo kepada Hinamori yang masih kecapean mengikuti pergerakan Ichigo yang cepat. Hinamori mengangguk pelan tanda dia siap membuka surat itu.

"Satu...Dua...Tiga !" mereka pun membuka surat itu secara cepat dan bersamaan. Surat itu berisi...

_**Kepada Kurosaki Ichigo  
Super Duper High School Luckers**_

_Anda telah terpilih menjadi salah satu dari siswa yang akan menjadi harapan sekolah. Jika kau tertarik mohon datang ke kelas 3-C yang sudah tidak terpakai..._

_Saya harap anda setuju, karena anda dipercaya sebagai harapan sekolah dan negara..._

_Salam_  
_KEPALA SEKOLAH, "SEKOLAH HARAPAN"_  
_Genryuusai Yamamoto_

"**Harapan sekolah dan...Negara ?** apa maksudnya ?" Ichigo semakin penasaran akan kata-kata tersebut.

"Bukannya ini sedikit memaksa ? bahkan aku tidak pernah membayangkan Kepala Sekolah sampai meminta bantuan kita secara rahasia" pendapat Hinamori.

"Mencurigakan... tapi patut dicoba" kata Ichigo ragu-ragu.

"Dicoba ? bagaimana klo ini bohong ?"

"Kemungkinan itu sedikit, kau ingat klo yang ngasih ini surat adalah Kepala Sekolah sendiri"

"Tapi aku takut, bila ini ternyata beneran. Dan bukanya selama ini tidak ada berita yang mencurigakan seperti **Penyerangan Terorist**, atau **Penyerangan Negara Lain** ?" Hinamori semakin takut akan usul Ichigo.

"Ya Kau benar sih, tapi bisa jadi ada sebuah kasus yang masih dirahasiakan dan melibatkan negara ini. Dan kita ditunjuk sebagai penerus negara ini"

"Itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan"

"Tapi jika kita hanya bisa bicara yang tidak-tidak disini. Tidak akan medapatkan sesuatu, makanya kita harus mencari tau, dengan cara menerima undangan ini, bagaimana ?"

"Baiklah... tapi jika sampai terjadi sesuatu, maka Senpai yang tanggung jawab"

"Oke – oke, ayo.."

**Koridor 3-C**

Mereka dengan hati yang ragu, tiba di depan pintu kelas 3-C. Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, Ichigo mencoba membuka pintu kelas tersebut. Saat membuka pintu itu, terpancar cahaya yang menyilaukan ke arah mereka... dan penglihatan mereka pun pudar untuk sementara...

**? (_continued of prolog_)**

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" tanya Ichigo kepada Inoue.

"Aku juga tidak tau, saat aku terbangun. Aku sudah ada di **Cafetaria** bersama **Rukia-san**" jelas Inoue.

"Rukia ? dia juga di sini ? apa kau bertemu dengan yang lain ?" tanya Ichigo serius.

"Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku bertemu **Byakuya-san, Toushirou-kun, Nemu-san, Yorouchi-san... **dan** Grimmjow-san**"

"Sekarang mereka dimana ?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Mereka ada **GYM**, dan hanya **Toushirou-kun** yang masih mencoba mencari yang lain"

"Klo begitu kita tidak bisa disini terus, kita harus rundingkan ini bersama mereka" usul Ichigo.

"Ya kau benar" mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan ruang tersebut dan menuju **GYM.**

**GYM**

Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam GYM, sudah banyak orang berkumpul disana. Dengan orang tambahan **Ishida,Sado, **dan **seseorang dengan membawa hamster di pundaknya.**

"Kurosaki ? kau juga ?" tanya lelaki berkacamata, dia adalah **Ishida.**

"Mmmm...yaaaa" Ichigo yang sama-sama binggung kenapa dia harus terlibat dalam situasi yang tak diketahui hanya bisa menjawab seadanya.

"Hei, boleh aku bertanya ?" kata Ichigo tiba-tiba. Semua orang langsung terdiam dan menatap Ichigo. "Sebelum kalian kesini... kalian menerima surat ?"

"Jika kau tanyakan itu, maka kau juga mendapatkan surat" tanya Byakuya.

"Ya, aku mendapatkan surat dari Kepala Sekolah"

"Bearti benar, klo dalang dari ini semua adalah **Kepala Sekolah**" kata Yorouchi.

"Dan satu hal lagi, siapa itu **KON ?**" tanya Ichigo kembali.

"Dia adalah boneka singa kecil, tak ada penjelasan lain" kata Nemu sambil memaikan _game portable_-nya.

"Boneka ?" Ichigo semakin binggung.

"Dia akan datang lagi,setelah kita berkumpul semua" jelas Nemu kembali.

"Tapi, berapa orang yang sama nasibnya dengan kita ?" tanya perempuan berambut pendek sebahu. Dia adalah **Rukia Kuchiki.**

"

Kita juga tidak tau, sekarang Hitsugaya sedang mencari sisanya. Aku harap tidak ada orang lain lagi yang bernasib seperti kita**" **jawab Byakuya.

'_Jika dihitung-hitung, di sini ada.. sepuluh orang. Toushirou sedang mencari sisanya...sebelas... Lalu aku membuka surat dengan Hinamori, bearti dua belas orang'_ pikir Ichigo sambil melihat sekeliling.

'_Lalu... tempat apa sih ini sebenarnya ? jika melihat sekeliling.. ini adalah tempat olahraga yang megah... di tambah lagi, dalam perjalanan kesini terdapat beberapa kelas dan UKS. Lalu pintu yang bertuliskan __**'EXIT'**__...namun tersegel oleh garis polisi... Apakah ini bangunan yang sudah ditutup, namun itu tidak mungkin melihat suasana yang masih terlihat baik. Dari jenis bangunannya mungkin ini sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai'_ Ichigo semakin binggung memikirkan tempat ini.

"Kurosaki-kun ? kau sedang memikirkan apa ?" tiba-tiba Inoue bertanya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa"

**KREEEAAKK** terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang, Toushirou dan beberapa orang yang ditemukan.

_'Satu...dua...tiga...empat...lima ! Lima orang yang dia temukan. __**Enam Belas**__ orang'_

"**Kira-san,Rangiku-san,Yachiru-chan,Ulquiora-san, **AH** Hina-chan **juga" Inoue langsung menyambut mereka semua.

_'Sialan ! Hinamori juga ada... aku berharap klo dia selamat'_

"Jadi apakah cuman segini ?" tanya Byakuya.

"Ya, cuman segini yang bisa aku temukan, mereka semua berada di **Dorm**. Itu dekat dengan **Cafetaria**. Dan sisanya **ditutup**" jelas Toushirou.

"Enam belas orang... cukup banyak" kata Ishida.

_**"OOOOOSSSSSSSHHHH ! apakah sudah terkumpul semuaaa ?"**_ tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras dari arah podium.

"Ini dia datang" kata Grimmjow singkat.

Tak lama keluar sesosok boneka singa kecil dengan mata sebelahnya hanya dari kancing dan jahitan dimana-mana. Tampak seperti boneka yang sudah dibuang.

_**"YO YO ! gimana kabar kalian ? sehat ? Hahahaha... akhirnya aku bisa liat siswa-siswa penuh dengan harapan"**_

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Ichigo.

_**"AREEEEEE ? kenapa kau bertanya. Bukanya sudah jelas bahwa kalian dipilih karena kalian harapan 'sekolah' dan 'negara' ?"**_

"Jadi kau yang ngirim itu surat ?" tanya Ichigo kembali.

_**"Bukan bukan, yang mengirim adalah Kepala Sekolah kalian"**_

"Sekarang dimana Pak Genryuusai ?" kali ini Toushirou yang bertanya.

_**"Kalian ingin tau ?"**_ tiba-tiba nada suaranya berubah, dia menutup mulutnya dan terkekeh sendiri.

"Apakah ada yang lucu ?" tanya Hinamori yang tadi tampak muram.

_**"Alright alright akan aku kasih tau dimana dia "**_ dia membuka perutnyanya yang selipkan kancing besar. Dan tampak mencari sesuatu, lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah remote dengan tombol yang sangat besar kemudian dia menekannya dengan riang._**"SUPRICEEE !"**_

**BRUUUKK** tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh dari atas. Benda itu tampak diam tak bergerak. Tak lama kemudian keluar cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir cepat. Setelah diteliti ternyata benda itu adalah...

_**"HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Kepala sekolah kalian baru saja MA-TI. Tepat didepan siswa-siswa harapannya ! Betapa...betapa...BETAPA MENYENANGKANNYA HAL INI"**_ kali ini Boneka itu atau KON tertawa terbahak-bahak diatas badan Pak Genryuusai, dan kadang-kadang dia menginjak-injak kepalanya.

Semua hanya diam melihat seseorang baru saja jatuh dari atas dan kemudian meniggal. Mereka tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mereka hanya gemetar, entah karena apa. Bahkan Byakuya yang berwajah kalem, kali ini dia pucat pasi. Seperti orang tenggelam lama.

"OI, boneka sial, apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan ?" Ichigo menatap tajam KON sambil mengepalkan telapak tanganya sampai urat nadinya kelihatan.

_**"Mana sopan santumu ? kau masih terlalu muda untuk sok ke—"**_

"SUDAH JAWAB SAJA !" kali ini Ichigo berteriak keras sekali sampai semua orang terkejut bukan main.

_**"D-E-S-P-A-I-R, DESSSSPAAAIRRR. Keputus asaan kalian semua"**_

_**TO BE CONTIUED...**_

* * *

Mohon kritik dan sarannya...

TERIMA KASIH


End file.
